


A Little Sand Always Helps

by ahoymultiships



Series: Teen Wolf one-shots [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Because I like it that way, Lots of glitter and sand in the mix, M/M, Sterek are buttheads, isaac is a cutie, no one is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoymultiships/pseuds/ahoymultiships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are okay with the status quo. The Pack just wants them to acknowledge their feelings. Enter a supernatural being to help them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Sand Always Helps

**Author's Note:**

> Writing after such a long time!
> 
> Unedited, except a run through by me. Sorry for errors. Let me know for glaring ones.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters.

“You’re such a moron I don’t even know where to start with you!”

“And you think you’re so clever that whatever we do is eons lower in intelligence than you?”

Lydia raised her hand meekly, “Derek, I think that’s my job.”

“Lydia, shut up!”

The Pack scampered away, knowing that Stiles was royally pissed if he told _Lydia_ to shut up.

Derek said, “All I ask is you follow my instructions. What if you had gotten hurt?”

“But I didn’t, did I?”

“But if you had, I would have…”

Derek’s voice died out. They had never had this conversation, and probably never would. It was for the Greater Good of the Pack. It was already awkward when Kira came over for Friday Pizza Nights while Allison was there as well. He knew he would flip out if Stiles brought a potential boy-toy over to Pack Nights. Better to ignore the giant rainbow-dyed elephant, than ruin the dynamics of the Pack.

Stiles looked at Derek, all forlorn, and then walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. Derek could hear the sound of utensils banging louder than usual, sighed, and walked out of the house where his Betas waited for him.

“Both of you didn’t have the balls this time either?”

Derek frowned at Erica, “It doesn’t work like that. Not everyone gets their happily ever after. Maybe I don’t deserve one.”

Everyone knew Derek still had issues with relationships after what happened between him and Kate. However, the deep-seated issues of his dead family could not be brought out so obviously. So, they let it go. They segregated into two parts, with Allison, Isaac, Jackson and Boyd going running with Derek. Scott, Kira, Erica and Lydia walked back into the house, where they proceeded to entertain Stiles with kitchen acrobatics and wiped up the utensils at the same time.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Stiles was proud to say that he and Derek had come to an understanding. An understanding where he didn’t mock Derek for his idiotic decisions, but gave him constructive criticism. Derek had promised to listen to Stiles and not just bang his head into random stuff out of rage. It had seemed to work well, until this point.

He had just wanted to help. He didn’t want to be the token research guy, who sat in the corner with his laptop (Even though that was his usual position). He wanted to help save his Pack, not just be on the outskirts. But Derek wouldn’t understand it. He was born and brought up with wolves, never the outsider, never the rejected one.

Derek slid into his bedroom as he was changing his shirt. He screamed (not like a little girl, nope), and his Dad shouted from downstairs, “WHAT HAPPENED?”

Stiles shouted back, trying to drown out the noise of channel surfing, “I ALMOST SLIPPED. DON’T WORRY. I’M FINE!”

Derek had removed his jacket and shoes and was lying down on his bed when he turned around. By habit, Stiles lied down next to him as well. He asked, “Are we ever going to talk about this?” He gestured between the two of them.

Derek said, “Not tonight.”

Stiles nodded, and cuddled into Derek’s side.

“Also, we need to go check out that motel room tomorrow. I think there is a spirit in that hotel.”

Derek grumbled, “When did we turn into the Winchester brothers?”

Stiles noticed that he didn’t say no.

!~!~!~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~

“Well, this was a bust.”

Derek agreed with Stiles, leaning against him as they sat in Stiles’ Jeep.

“Almost nothing is happening. Is it bad that I want something to happen?”

“Stiles, you’re just paranoid. The lack of evil people in our lives in the past three weeks is freaking you out. That’s it.”

“Yeah, but still…”

Stiles didn’t mention how he and Derek seemed to talk more often when there were some bad people in the area. How Derek and he just slept together platonically, but didn’t talk about it. He knew there was a time and a place for it. The haunting grounds outside a seedy motel in his Jeep definitely wasn’t it.

He should have seen it coming. He really should have. He realized that Derek wasn’t giving a customized grunt to whatever he was saying, when he turned to his right, there was a lady with really bright glitter on her face wiggling her fingers at him. Before he reacted, she blew some powder into his face, and the last he saw was rainbow glitter.

**Three hours later** ,

Stiles groaned, and tried to open his eyes, but they kept closing back again. He heard Derek’s voice, but his head was heavy, so heavy, so, so heavy...

“Don’t open your eyes, STILES!”

“But Derek, I want to see your pretty face.”

He heard a cackling noise. Derek then continued, “More sand will fall in your eyes and you’ll go back to sleep. It’s happened twice already. Just don’t.”

Stiles heard him, loud and clear. He closed his eyes, trying to feel the area around him, and asked, “Where are we?”

“We were caught by the Sleep Fairy, or whatever you call her.”

“Oh Derek, I am shocked. I thought you adored sleep nowadays, especially while lying down next to Stiles here!”

“Why did you trap us?”

Stiles realized that it wasn’t a spirit, but the Sand Man. Or the Sand Woman in this case.

She cackled again, “Because you were being too nosy for your own good. Trust me when I tell you this, sometimes rushing out every other supernatural being from your area is not a good thing. You need allies apart from that Hunter.”

Derek must have given a surprised look, because she continued, “Yes, we do know about the allies you keep. This isn’t a trap, nor am I going to thrash you or electrocute you like your ex-girlfriend once did, but you will have slight repercussions. My advice? Be near each other for a little while. You might find it useful.”

Stiles heard a snap of fingers, then opened his eyes to find himself and Derek in the Jeep again. He gave a look to Derek, and drove away as fast as possible.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Stiles soon realized why the Sand Woman had instructed him and Derek to be near each other. He was sitting on the sidelines, waiting for someone to get hurt so he could join in the game. He couldn’t see Derek, but he just knew the Alpha was lurking somewhere, looking like a kidnapper with all that black. Just then, his eyes starting closing, like they did when his History Professor started droning on and on. He rubbed his eyes open. That didn’t help him. He took two of his fingers and tried to open his eyelids. He knew he looked like an idiot, but he couldn’t sleep. Not now.

He felt like Tom from Tom and Jerry, wishing he had toothpicks to keep his eyes open. Derek came and fell down right behind him in the stands. Stiles’ eyes suddenly weren’t difficult to open anymore. He looked behind and Derek nodded. Stiles now knew that Derek had also suffered from the same till he sat behind Stiles. His brain went into overdrive. Did that mean he and Derek would feel sleepy at random moments unless they were next to each other?

Stiles knew that his Dad had purposely overlooked a lot of stuff, but getting Derek to sit next to them at the dinner table was something the Sheriff would not agree to, just yet. As a stroke of luck, or bad luck, Danny got hurt in the knee, and had to be benched. Stiles immediately got up, hoping that he wouldn’t go off to sleep right in the middle of the game.

 **Thirty minutes later** ,

He hadn’t fallen asleep, but they had still lost. Coach had given him an appraising look.

“You run fast, Bilinski. Maybe I won’t bench you next time.”

He ended up going out for Chinese with the Pack, sitting right next to Derek, ignoring all the heavy looks the rest of the Pack gave each other.

This became a normal routine, where Stiles almost fell asleep, but then was wide awake because of Derek being in proximity to him. It came to a point where most of the school associated Derek and Stiles as one, than the usual Scott and Stiles. Scott had pouted like a child, till he and Stiles had a gaming marathon, just the two of them.

Scott didn’t need to know that Derek’s scent was not just because he had stayed over many times, but because he was sitting on the roof and reading comics that he had taken from Stiles’ stash.

They didn’t know when it would get over, though they didn’t mind this new excuse to spend more time together. It did creep Stiles out once, when Derek appeared in the boys’ locker room while he was showering. Derek had gestured that he had started feeling sleepy and so had entered the room, but Stiles was naked. He didn’t need any sexual tension, not when he knew it wasn’t going to be sated.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Isaac banged a heavy, big book on the table.

“I FINALLY got it!”

Everyone looked at him with boredom. Everyone had said this at some particular point this week, and it seemed to lead nowhere.

“No, seriously listen to this. **New beginnings and affections open the eyes.** You see it? They can’t open their eyes due to sleep. A new beginning would let it happen.”

Lydia looked unimpressed. “Unless you have a time machine, a new beginning isn’t possible.”

If it were possible, Isaac looked happier that she said that. “Not every meaning is as literal as it comes. What is a new beginning with affection?”

He didn’t wait for anyone to answer, but Allison was in sync with him as they said, “A date.”

Scott said, “Yeah, let’s put them on a date, and it’s over with.”

Allison said, “They still haven’t declared it outwardly, though everyone knows. Even Stiles’ Dad asked me if they’re doing it behind their back.”

Erica looked happy. “Operation GROSS is a go!”

At everyone’s blank look, she expanded, “Get rid of Sleep, Sterek. Get it? Because they would have declared their affection for each other, and then they won’t sleep because they’ll be…”

Scott plugged his ears, “Yes, we get it. I don’t want the details.”

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

And that is how Stiles and Derek found themselves inside a small Thai restaurant. Stiles should have suspected when Scott had called it a dump and warned him that it might have evil sprites in it.

“Damn my curiosity for stuff! At least it didn’t kill me.”

He looked at Derek, who was dressed up, not formally, but more than usual. It was a good look on him. Derek’s cheeks turned red at the appraisal, and Stiles tried not to coo at the unusual adorableness.

They sat down at a table. There were about ten tables there, but the ambience was nice and the music was good. They ordered the Fried Spring Roll and the Spinach and Cheese Dim Sum, and were rocking out to “Eye of the Tiger” when they were served. Stiles used his fork to split the spring roll and ate half the vegetables. He then looked up to see Derek using the chopsticks provided, and he was doing it well.

Stiles gulped as Derek’s lips wrapped around the chopsticks and the vegetables. To a normal person, it looked like eating, but to Stiles’ warped mind, it was as if Derek was fellating it. Derek didn’t help by letting out a small moan at the combination of spinach and melted cream cheese.

Stiles tried to use the chopsticks, but being the spaz that he is, only ended up letting the chopsticks loose and almost hitting the waiter. Derek stood up and walked around to sit at the chair next to him. He gestured at his chopsticks, “Just imitate my fingers and you might be able to use them.”

Stiles used the new pair carefully, but it just didn’t stick. He knew one was stationary and the other was moved in terms of the bite size, but his fingers didn’t listen. Derek shook his head, and put his hand around Stiles’ hand, showing exactly what way to position his fingers. Stiles dropped the pretense of listening to Derek and just turned to face Derek’s mouth.

Derek stopped talking, the tension between them so thick none of the waiters interrupted in between. They leaned into each other, not wanting to continue this charade anymore, not wanting to hold back, not wanting to stop now, and lightly kissed each other.

The light kiss turned into a few more, till the last one was slightly deepened and then they couldn’t stop. It was so passionate that they should not have been doing it in a restaurant, albeit a slightly empty one. When Stiles tilted his face to give Derek more exposure to his neck, the waiter came up and asked, “Would you like for me to pack up the main course for you?”

They both nodded vigorously, the passion dimming for a moment, but not diminishing. They paid for the food, with a slight tip for giving the waiters a show and walked out of the place. All they wanted was a private place, where they could continue their shenanigans, but they found the whole Pack standing outside. They saw the messed up attire of the duo and started clapping.

Just then, there was a rush of glittery sand and the Sand Woman was back again. She was smiling brightly as she said, “Ah! New love! Or in this case, old love that was finally accepted! This is all I wanted. You won’t have any trouble of sleep anymore. You wouldn’t have a problem anyway, seeing how you both have conditions you can’t sleep with.”

She gestured to their crotches and they immediately turned red, trying not to slap the lady. She tut-tutted at them, “I just got you together. No punishing me. Toodles!”

She disappeared with a shocking light, leaving the Pack to look at each other. Suddenly Jackson whined, “Does that mean you’re going to make out with each other the whole time now?”

Stiles grinned evilly, “You know it, Whittemore.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write. It started out as a chopsticks thing to accentuate Stiles’ mouth, but then as you saw, stuff changed. Hope you liked it!
> 
> Leave me a comment! You can find me on [Tumblr](http://ahoymultiships.tumblr.com).


End file.
